Chris Barbieri
At Fresher's Fair 2010, it happened. The moment any Ultimate team dreams of. An American who had set up his own team came to the stand and joined Mythago. The man, the legend Chris' one-year stint at Bristol was certainly eventful. Coming from 'Upstate New Yoik' for a Master's for which he handed in one assignment (late) left a lot of time for frisbee and beard growing. An automatic place in the first team for the year was assured thanks to his energetic style, particularly running up for the dump shouting "Here's your help!". No one has ever understood this. At Open Outdoor Nationals, Chris' layout callahan against Trinity was voted moment of the tournament, narrowly beating Seb Shapland's three Ds in a point. It was awesome. Memorial Beer Pong Tournament Despite patently not being dead (as of February 16 2013), Mythago have hosted the Annual Chris Barbieri Memorial Beer Pong Tournament every year since 2011 to honour the great man. The inaugural tournament was won by Miranda Cole and Matt Dathan , beating Matt Pickering and Phil Smith in the final. The traditions and rules of the tournament are still passionately upheld. Louis Auger holds a perfect 3/3, becoming the first individual to complete a hat-trick of wins, and doing so with three different partners. The Annual Mythago Chris Barbieri Memorial Beer Pong Tournament Offical Rules It is played in pairs of two with two ping pong balls, with the teams standing at opposing ends of the table. Six cups are arranged in a pyramidat either end of the table, with the base of the pyramid centred at the edge of the table. The players attempt to toss or bounce ping pong balls into the cups of which contains beer (or other drink) so that overall 2 pints are distributed (it does not have to be evenly distributed). First shot is decided by a toss of a coin. Then each player makes a shot towards the cups of the opposing team (so two in total per turn). If successful, a player from the opposing team drinks the contents of the cup and removes it from the table, but after both shots have been fired. If both players score in the same round, then they are awarded an additional set of throws.If both balls make it into the same cup, two cups must still be consumed (the additional one to be chosen by the throwing team). The game continues in this way, with teams taking turns. A game lasts for ten minutes; the winning team is the one with most cups in play at the end, or the team who eliminates all of their opponents cups. If the time limit is hit, the losers down their remaining drinks, winners sip theirs with smug satisfaction. A player’s elbow may not cross the plane of the playing table or it does not count. Bouncing vs Tossing: Any player taking a shot has the option of attempting to toss the ball directly into the opposing team’s cups or bouncing the ball one or more times into the cups. The defending (non-throwing) team can defend cups against bounced shots by blocking or swatting the ball once it hits the table or any other surface (such as ceiling or player). The defending team can only defend a shot once the ball has hit the table, so the throwing team doesn’t take a risk by tossing instead of bouncing, as tossed shots are indefensible. Re-Racking: Although the cups begin in a pyramid, they don’t necessarily stay that way. As there are more holes in the pyramid from removing cups, it gets more difficult to make shots. To account for this, a team must “re-rack” at certain numbers of remaining cups in order to keep a compact shape at which their opponents can shoot. Each team gets 1 re-rack of their oppositions cups per game at any time, use it wisely. Rim Shots: Occasionally, the ball will quickly circle around the rim or inside of the glass before it hits the bottom instead of just going right in. When a ball is doing this, the shot isn’t made yet. The defenders have an opportunity to knock the ball out of the glass before it hits the liquid, and must do this by blowing the ball out of the danger zone. Deflections: Once a shot is taken, it is considered a live ball. We already know that the defending team can’t interfere with a non-bounced shot. Once the ball comes in contact with anything but the bottom of the cup, it is live, meaning it can be defended or it can still be made in the cup. For example, if a shot is taken and it bounces of a defender’s chest and goes in a cup; that counts. If a shot is taken and it hits the wall and goes in a cup, same deal. Keep your head on a swivel, or some crazy shit can happen. The Final The final has no time limit and will be played until one team has had all of their cups eliminated Category:Players